


Not All Who Love Lose

by CanmoreWG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanmoreWG/pseuds/CanmoreWG
Summary: Originally This.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

October 1071 

“Not missing many meals is he?” 

“Be nice, brother. He is to be my father-in-law, and he has the ear of the King.” Warned the older of the two men as he leaned against the pillar of the cathedral. 

“I still don’t understand why you have to marry the Malfoy girl. I could have married her just as easily and we could have had you marry someone more important. I hear Cecilia Gryffindor has an interest.” The younger of the two men eyed the Malfoy woman more critically. “She at least has important ties to magical England. The great-granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor-” 

“And the last of the line. Think, Aston, why would we tie ourselves to a line that is dying?” The older man stood up to face his brother, making sure they could not be overheard. “Cecilia is under the care of the King and will be most likely shipped off to a convent. If you’ve forgotten, both her father and her brother fought with Edwin and Morcar and paid for it with their lives. Her lands and title are gone.” 

Before Aston could respond, armed soldiers walked into the cathedral and they heard the announcement. “Her Grace, Matilda of Flanders, Queen of England and Duchess of Normandy!” The Queen herself walked in, with two young women behind her. The Queen noticed the two brothers and quickly threw her cloak over the girl on her left, ordering guards to block the young woman from sight. 

“My lord Radlin, shouldn’t you be at the altar, ready to marry Lady Malfoy? Your presence here is highly irregular and one could be forgiven for being under the impression that you are wishing ill omens upon your marriage.” 

Radlin looked at his brother for assistance, but Aston seemed puzzled as well. Deciding that it was better to figure out why the Queen was upset with his presence than allow it to have future effects on his family, Radlin spoke to the Queen. 

“My apologies Your Grace, but I do not understand how my presence could be seen as my wishing ill upon my marriage.” 

Unfortunately, the Queen seemed distressed at hearing his words. “It is the custom in Normandy, and indeed all civilized Europe, that the groom does not see the bride on the day of the wedding until she is at the altar. I see that it has yet to become the custom here. So, we shall correct that immediately. To the altar Lord Radlin, and take your brother with you.” 

The brothers bowed and Radlin made his way up the aisle of the Cathedral to the altar where he saw the small pew. The Archbishop saw him looking at the pew and sent the deacon over to tell him that he was to stand facing the altar and would kneel while the ceremonial mass took place. Radlin shook his head, another Norman custom that was invading England. What next, harps that played while the bride walked down the aisle? He was chuckling at the absurdity when he actually heard several harps being played. He looked to the deacon who was smiling, but the Archbishop looked personally attacked by the music. 

The music continued for several minutes until Isabella Malfoy was standing next to him. He quickly cast a wordless Cushioning Charm on the small pew cushion, the Normans may like to be uncomfortable but he certainly didn’t. As he knelt and listened to the Archbishop speak in Latin, he wondered why they were doing this at all. They were wizards for Godric’s sake. This Muggle ceremony made no sense. As the Archbishop finished, something about God that Radlin wasn’t really listening to, Isabella stood. Radlin realized it was time to stand again, and as he got up, he heard her whisper “Thank you.” As he stood there waiting for something to happen, the Queens voice rose in disbelief. “Was that it?? I know for certain that the majority of you are wizards and witches. There isn’t something more magical for weddings???” 

Armand Malfoy looked uncomfortable as he explained. “There is more to the wedding, but that is for the private ceremony, Your Grace.” 

Mathilda of Flanders glanced at him briefly. “We seem to be in the company of mostly wizards and witches, Lord Armand. Archbishop Lanfranc, you may continue with the private ceremony.” 

Lanfranc glanced at Radlin, who simply nodded, drew a small silver knife from his chasuble and passed the knife to Radlin. Radlin used the knife to cut a small line on his right hand before passing it to his bride who did the same to her. When Lanfranc had the knife back in his possession, he instructed the two to hold hands so that their blood could blend. Retrieving his wand, Lanfranc held the point of it on their hands. 

“Do you, Radlin Granger, take Isabella Malfoy to be your wife. From this day forth, until the end of days?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Isabella Malfoy, take Radlin Granger to be your husband. Knowing that you forsake your family to be a steward of his. To bring forth children to continue his line. From this day forth, until the end of days.” 

Isabella looked up from her hands, still holding Radlins, to stare into his brown eyes. 

“I do.” 

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Lord Radlin, you may kiss the bride.” 

Before Radlin had a chance to move however, Isabella Malfoy kissed him. As the room dissolved into clapping and cheering, Isabella stepped back, never letting go of his hand he realized. He raised their joined hands, “Let’s get to the best part of any wedding!!” As cheering filled the room once more, he heard Isabella whisper to him “Little early for that, don’t you think?” 

Radlin laughed, as the room began to empty, all the guests heading to the feast. “So, My Lady-” 

“Isabella.” She interrupted. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“My name is Isabella. You will not call me My Lady for the rest of my life.” She shuddered, as if finding the idea repulsive. 

“Well then, Isabella-” 

“Yes, My Lord?” 

“Radlin.” 

“What about him, My Lord?” 

Radlin glared at her, only to find her smirking back at him, her silver eyes laughing at the joke that she seemed to be playing on him. 

“Sweet Salazar, you are too easy to tease. Here I was thinking you were the clever one among the lot. We have a feast to get to, are you coming?” As she started walking away, Radlin could only stare. It wasn’t until she had nearly reached the doors of the Cathedral that she turned around. 

“You are coming to the feast, yes?” 

Radlin finally found his voice, and his wit. “I didn’t realize you wished to walk the five miles to the feast. I was just going to apparate there, as I assume most of the others did.” He held out his hand, waiting for her. “You are coming, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: Lanfranc was the Archbishop of Canterbury Appointed in August 1070 until his death in May 1089. Mathilda of Flanders, Queen of England was the wife of William I of England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets ready for Pansy's Probation Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note about things going forward. I am still convinced that JKR got the Paul McCartney treatment(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_is_dead Have a link!) after writing the first chapter or so of DH, so everything is canon until DH. This means that the epilogue doesn't exist(obviously!)

“Any idea on what color you wanted to wear to my probation hearing?” 

Hermione didn’t even look up from her book as she sang back. 

“You know I don’t care!” 

Though it was her fifth time saying it in the last hour she still heard Pansy grumble from her bedroom closet. 

“Fuck ‘Mione, we need to update your wardrobe. I think we can return your McGonagall hand-me-downs.” 

Hermione shook her head as she tried to keep reading her book. Unfortunately, fate seemed against her as her floo roared to life and out popped a red haired, freckled witch. 

“Hey Ginny.” 

“Oh, Ginny is here! Awesome! Ginny come help me pick out ‘Mione’s outfit. She refuses to have input.” 

Ginny grinned and disappeared into the bedroom to talk with Pansy. Hermione could hear them talking from her spot on her couch. She gave up on trying to read. With Ginny here, she had five minutes tops before Pansy forced her into whatever outfit they chose. 

“Got three she would look amazing in, which one you think?” 

“Depends. You got the three hours it is going to take to talk her into wearing them?” 

“Good point. How about this one then?” 

“Not those shoes. The far ones would be better.” 

“Good call Gin. Let’s get her in here.” 

When Ginny came back in the room, she went right in front of Hermione, pointed to the bedroom, and gave the simple command. 

“Now.” 

Hermione knew arguing was pointless so she walked into her bedroom and sat down at the foot of her bed. 

“Oh no you don’t. We need to get you changed so we can go to my probation hearing.” Pansy handed her the outfit that they had chosen. 

“Pansy, why do I need to wear a floor length dress to your probation hearing? Wouldn’t my normal work robes be fine?” 

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose. It was not the first time Hermione had questioned her choices for the chocolate haired witch’s outfits. 

“No, normal robes will not be fine. I need to play up the helpless young girl act, and you need to play up the responsible adult who has me in hand act. Thus, why I am wearing this” She gestured to her knee-length green and black sundress. “and you are wearing that. Besides, everyone knows women who dress well to their hearings get time reduced. Though my charges were completely bogus. Noone else is doing two years of probation for having two dark objects in their home.” 

“Pansy, you originally did a year of probation for the assault charges. The probation got extended for another year after you slept with the inspecting Auror who came for those dark objects and obstructed justice. Zip me?” 

As she turned away from Pansy and felt her zipper go up her spine, she heard the witch’s reply. 

“Not my fault. If we are blaming anyone for that little incident, it should be Ginny. She’s the one who told me she was breaking up with Potter.” 

Now that the dress was secure, Hermione turned around and looked Pansy in the eye. 

“She told you she was breaking up with him that night. You jumped the gun by six hours.” 

Pansy sighed. “He did that stupid grin though. You know how I feel when he does that.” 

“It’s fine Pans. We’ll get your sentence reduced or commuted today and then we’ll do celebratory tea with Narcissa. If everything goes well, I’ll see if I can get you a date with Harry.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ginny nearly jumped. 

“I almost forgot! How does it feel to be the wealthiest heiress in Britain, Hermione?” 

Hermione was taken aback and looked at Ginny in surprise. “How does it feel to be WHAT??” 

Pansy sighed and shook her head. “Good going Gin. Narcissa wanted to tell her. Hermione, you remember how we recently found out that you are descended of a wizard family?” 

Hermione looked back at Pansy, not understanding what was happening. “Yes, I remember. So?” 

“Well, it turned out that they had a Gringott’s vault. Narcissa made inquiries and found out that they left you quite a bit of money. Apparently, the Malfoy’s were the executors of the will and estate. Lucius was going to give you the key to your vault and your manor at tea this afternoon. Can we please move out of this flat and into your manor?” 

Hermione sat down on the bed again, only for Pansy to pull her back up immediately. “Don’t wrinkle that dress!” 

Hermione crossed her arms “Pansy, you just told me I have more money than the Malfoys-” 

“No, I didn’t. Ginny said you were the wealthiest heiress in Britain. The Malfoys are the only family in Britain with more money than you. So, about moving into your manor?” 

“Can we look at the manor first? It might not be habitable yet. If you recall, the last Granger wizard died on New Year's in 1855. That was 145 years ago. Who knows what is in that house?!” 

Pansy looked dejected at this news. “Fine” 

As Hermione slipped into the heels that Ginny had picked, she smiled. “Great. Now let’s get you to your hearing. Ginny, I’ll see you tonight?” 

Hermione doubted Ginny’s smile could get any bigger than it did in that moment. 

“Of course, Lady Granger. I’ll be arriving at your manor at 7?” 

Hermione glared at her. “Too soon Ginny. Way too soon. I will meet you here at 7. Let’s go, Pansy.” 

Without looking to see if Pansy was following, she went to her floo powder box, threw some into the fire and departed for the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it won't come up(it happened a year and a half ago story time and the victim won't make an appearance unless i change my mind(I have a tendency to do that quite a bit)), Pansy got assault charges after hitting Ron in the face with a jinx, starting a small barfight, after he made some crass comments about her. Enjoy the chapter! Comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some exposition! Hermione and Pansy at the Ministry and Pansy's probation hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that this wasn't explicitly stated at the beginning, and I do apologize for that, but we are canon divergent after the 6th book. Several events set in stone from the 7th book still occurred, such as Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the Battle of the 7 Potters but that is about it.

Hermione did not wait for Pansy in the Ministry Atrium. Instead she got into the small line forming in front of the Daily Prophet cart. Looking around, she realized that the Magic Is Might statue had been taken down. The Ministry Council must have finally decided on a winner for the Statue Contest. The entries had to be about Magical Unity. She made a mental note to ask Narcissa to see the top entries. Considering that Narcissa had complained about wanting to have several built just so she could see them in person, they were sure to be exquisite. She was third in line when Pansy finally caught up her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Lucius is stepping down? Does this mean that Shacklebolt is finally going to be getting the full power as Minister of Magic?” 

“What? How do you know he is stepping down?” 

Pansy didn’t answer, just pointed to the Daily Prophet headline board, where it quite clearly stated: “ **Lord Protector to Step Down** : Trying Times Ahead?” 

Hermione sighed. Tea with Narcissa was obviously going to take a long time. 

“I guess my Saturdays are open now. Wish Lucius told me I wasn’t going to have a job before now.” 

Pansy scoffed at the idea. 

“You and I both know that Shacklebolt would hire you in a second. Why not apply?” 

“I already did. He was forced to reject my application.” 

Pansy was shocked. Kingsley Shacklebolt had rejected her application? Hermione must have gotten 11 N.E.W.T.’s and had been the personal assistant to the Lord Protector for the past 2 years. Before she could voice her shock however, she heard a familiar voice. 

“Here you go Lord Lestrange. One Daily Prophet and One Witch Weekly. Would you like anything else?” 

Rabastan Lestrange declined, paid, and turned around. He must have not have realized who was behind him, as his eyes narrowed upon seeing Hermione. 

“Miss Granger. Good day to you” he said, his voice tight. 

“You as well, Lord Lestrange. I was saddened to hear your sister-in-law was committed to St. Mungo’s. My condolences.” 

“I’m sure. If you will excuse me ladies, I must be going.” 

With that, Rabastan Lestrange walked away, heading to the lifts. Pansy didn’t have time to wonder about this strained exchange as she realized why the voice of the Daily Prophet seller was familiar. 

“Dotty!!!” 

“Pansy!! Hermione!!” 

The young, brunette witch ran around the stall to hug Pansy and Hermione. 

“They finally got you out of the mail room!” 

The younger witch laughed as she ended her embrace with the two older witches and walked back around the stall. 

“Lord Nott said I had” She dropped her voice in a good impersonation of Thaddeus Nott’s “too bubbly of a personality for the Ministry mailroom. So, he got me this gig. It is a lot more fun.” 

Hermione was more than certain that the reason the 13-year-old muggle-born witch had been moved was so she could have better access to the Ministry gossip. For the past year, Dorothy Blackwood, a.k.a. Dotty, had been Hermione’s source for all the best Ministry gossip. The girl seemed to know EVERYTHING that happened in the building. 

“The usual, Hermione?” Dotty asked, moving to grab the periodicals. 

“Just Lady Malfoy’s today, and a Daily Prophet for myself. The Lord Protector is working from home and would have had his Daily Prophet delivered to him. Did you want anything Pansy?” 

Pansy considered the offer for a moment. “Is it the new Witch Weekly or has the new issue not come out yet?” 

“Was released Wednesday, so probably not.” 

“Nothing for me, then.” 

“Are you sure? I hear the Quibbler has some interesting articles that witches should peruse.” 

Pansy grinned. This is why she had made friends with Dotty. Besides having her ear to the goings-on of the Ministry, Dotty made sure her friends had the inside scoop on all the important things going on. 

“Guess I’ll take an issue of the Quibbler then!” 

“Yay! Let me everything quickly.” As she moved to gather the correct publications (one of everything, Narcissa Malfoy liked to stay current on anything being written about her family). “Did you hear that they resigned Meriband?” 

Hermione laughed as Pansy’s jaw hit the floor. 

“They _resigned_ him?” 

“Yeah, the DMLE forced him to resign, no benefits or retirement, or they would arrest him for sexual assault. That is why your probation is being looked at again. Apparently, Meriband was sexist and gave young, unmarried girls harsher sentences than he was supposed to. Madam Bones is rather upset about it.” 

“Sexual assault, though?” Hermione asked. 

“Apparently, he was also constantly grabbing Sarah Merriweather’s bum. Lady Abbott herself took Sarah to the DMLE to file a formal complaint, ranting about improper workplace relationships and unwanted advances of creepy old men the entire time.” 

This time, it was Hermione’s jaw that hit the floor. “Sarah is 13!!” 

“14 as of Thursday, but yeah. Tonks led the investigation herself. I heard her hair was bright red the whole time!” 

Pansy was not recovering from the news well, at all. “I guess my choice for our outfits was a bust.” 

“Not exactly. I, for one, am loving your dress! I’m pretty sure Madam Bones will love it as well.” 

Pansy had to smile. “How much do we owe you Dotty? We don’t want you to get into trouble. Looks like you have a bit of a line now.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle. Let’s see. Lady Malfoy’s publications to her personal account, One Quibbler and One Prophet comes out to 1 Sickle.” 

When Hermione paid Dotty, said goodbye and started to move away, Pansy tossed Dotty a Galleon with a wink. Dotty beamed at her. 

“That was nice of Lord Nott to get her a better job.” Pansy remarked as they walked to the lifts. 

Hermione giggled. “Besides the fact that Dotty is his ward, I’m fairly certain it was Lady Nott’s idea. The one rumor topic Dotty always seems to kill is the Nott’s. They moved her into a position to better be able to get at the gossip and kill the gossip about their family.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Why did Shacklebolt reject your application?” 

I haven’t received my N.E.W.T. scores yet and he can’t hire someone without them.” 

“You should’ve gotten them at the end of 7th year! Why haven’t you received them yet?” 

“I didn’t receive them at the end of 7th year because of the Muggle-Born Educational Reform Act, which stated I had to take Intro to Magical Culture I and II and they can’t be taken concurrently. I only finished the second course in September. Since I am still a ward of the Malfoy’s, Narcissa has my N.E.W.T. scores and we will be going over them at tea.” 

“So, today is your Career Day then? Most important day in a muggle-born ward’s life!” 

Hermione groaned slightly. “Don’t remind me.” 

As they stepped into the lift, Pansy turned to the man trying to get into the empty lift with them. “Do you mind waiting for the next one? We need to talk about some girl problems.” The man looked uncomfortable as he nodded. “Thanks!” 

“Why did you do that? We aren’t discussing anything that needs privacy.” 

“We are now. What is the deal with you and Rabastan Lestrange? He always looks at you like you are the Muggle Devil Incarnate.” 

Hermione looked at her before asking “Do you remember what I did 7th year?” 

Pansy turned to face her. “I seem to recall you taking 11 classes during the school week, flooing to Malfoy manor to work as the Assistant to the Lord Protector on Saturday, having your Intro to Magical Culture class with Narcissa and working as her assistant on Sunday, all to floo back to Hogwarts Sunday night. All while passing information to Harry about where to find whatever he was looking for while he was missing. Am I missing something? Oh, right, almost forgot! You had 4 Death Eaters convicted and sent to Azkaban and another 4 Convicted and Kissed. 2 more Death Eaters publicly disgraced, Rodolphus Lestrange murdered under “mysterious circumstances”, and Bellatrix Lestrange committed to St. Mungo’s for insanity. You had quite the year. Thinking on it, the only thing you didn’t do was win the House Cup for Gryffindor.” 

“In between all of that, I may or may not have blackmailed Rabastan Lestrange. I needed something from his Gringott’s vault. I did try to make it up to him by getting his sister-in-law committed after though.” 

It was Pansy’s second major shock of the day. “You BLACKMAILED Rabastan Lestrange?? With what??” 

“Rebecca Palling and those twins of hers.” 

Hermione could see the confusion on Pansy’s face, and decided to not make her ask. 

“The twins are Rabastan’s. Since Rebecca is muggle-born, if it had gotten out, Rabastan could have gotten killed. I threatened to give the info to Rodolphus unless he helped me. I realized he is saner than anyone else in his family, so I assisted him in becoming Lord Lestrange. He doesn’t know about that.” 

The lift arrived at their floor, and Hermione almost had to drag Pansy off the lift. When they reached courtroom 4, Hermione grabbed Pansy’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Good luck. I’ll be sitting in the gallery but unless I am called upon, I won’t be able to help.” 

As Pansy walked into the room, Hermione hoped that Amelia Bones would take mercy on Pansy, or at least on her. Pansy’s probation restrictions were more than a little strict. 

Pansy took the seat in the middle of the floor and Hermione took a seat in the gallery. Hermione checked the Quibbler, giggled at the contents, and then perused the Daily Prophet. After a few minutes passed, Dawlish (poor guy had been confounded so much they demoted him to being a bailiff) announced: 

“All Rise, the Honorable Madam Bones Presiding!” 

Hermione was slightly surprised as Susan Bones walked in, and took a seat in the judge’s chair. She had forgotten that Susan was a judge and was expecting her aunt. 

Good Morning all. Please take your seats. Right into Business! Ms. Parkinson, serving 2 years of probation for...” Susan was looking into Pansy’s file in surprise. “This can’t be right. Dawlish, do I have the right file?” 

“As far as I know, the file is correct madam.” 

“Having sex with an Auror is obstruction of justice?? If that was even remotely true, half the women in Family Court would be guilty of it. Morgana preserve us, how did Meriband get away with this?” 

Susan placed her head in her hands and shook her head. When she looked up again she stated: “Ms. Parkinson, I regret to inform you that it would be ill-advised to try and reduce your sentence, even if I personally believe that the sentence is completely bollocks. The only way I could reduce it, would be to void the original sentence and retry you. As you did plead guilty to the original assault, you would have to serve your sentence anew. On behalf of the British legal system, I sincerely apologize. I can, however, lessen your restrictions, which even at a cursory glance, are medieval and would make Morgana herself wonder if Meriband had lost his mind. 

So, as you know, you have a curfew of 9pm on weekends, 8pm on weekdays. I think we can extend that to 11pm on weekdays and 1am on weekends. You are currently banned from all alcohol, no exceptions. I think we can get rid of that completely. Miss Granger probably doesn’t want to escort you to get ice cream in the middle of the night, so I think we can get rid of the rule where she has to escort you if you leave the house....” 

Susan stopped speaking as she seemed to read the rest of Pansy’s restrictions. 

“Merlin, was he trying to make you a nun? Okay, all restrictions are hereby removed. The following restrictions are emplaced: Curfew, 11pm weekdays, 1am weekends. Weekly meetings with your probation sponsor, who I believe you are living with, so no problems there. Probation to end June 9th. Case Dismissed!” 

Pansy was ecstatic! Only seven more months on probation and almost no restrictions! She nearly tackled Hermione with the hug she gave her. 

“We can’t do tea with Narcissa. We need champagne!” 

“You should see the Quibbler article then.” 

If Pansy smile could have gotten wider than it already was, Hermione was certain it would have. As it was, the woman seemed to be in her own personal version of heaven. 

“A two-page spread on my first line, and in the Quibbler no less! It’ll definitely be in the next issue of Witch Weekly!” Pansy took Hermione’s arm and nearly skipped with her to the lifts. 

“Anything of interest in the Prophet besides the Lucius Malfoy, Lord Protector of Magical Britain, stepping down in favor of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt?” 

“Not really. It was mostly devoted to the things Lucius made law. The Muggle-born Integration and Protection Initiative, Muggle-born Educational Reform Act, two entire pages on how he had Umbridge thrown into Azkaban on a life sentence for and I quote “destroying the safety, security, and overall happiness of Magical Britain through vicious use of Dementors and her 57 counts of government overreach” and how he lead the Magical House of Lords to call on a vote of no confidence on Thicknesse and got himself elected Lord Protector. 

A couple lines in there on how he personally made reparations to the 57 Muggle-borns who Umbridge broke the wands of. His personal patronage of St. Mungo’s, because he apparently remains confident that the Gryffindor trust will be reinstated. I still don’t understand how a nearly 900-year-old trust just stops working and how it will be reinstated. I looked it over myself. It requires either a descendant of an original trustee or a Gryffindor to sign-off, and Cecilia Gryffindor, the last in the line, died in 1127, and who knows who Radlin G. is. I think Lucius is planning to go to Malta next week to find out what he can about Armand of London, but from what I can tell, he died childless.” 

“Why Malta? Seems a strange place to go for information on a dead guy from England.” 

“Apparently, alongside Blessed Gerard, Armand of London was a founding member of the Knights of St. John. The Sovereign Military Order of Malta, the main successor of those knights, most likely would have records of where he came from originally. 

I get a few lines in the prophet article by the way. Apparently, Lucius has had an eye on me since 2nd year. My natural brilliance, determination, magical ability and rivalry with his son was the reason he claimed me as his ward after MIPI got passed.” 

Pansy had to laugh at that. “Rivalry with his son. From what I heard; it was quite the _heated_ rivalry and only got worse after you being granted the Malfoy patronage. Many late-night arguments.” 

Hermione glared at the laughing witch. “You are awful at innuendos. It wasn’t like that. Now hurry, I am not getting into trouble for being late to tea because of you.” With that Hermione picked up her pace, heading towards the floo’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Statute of secrecy only started in the late 1600s, I get to play around with history and add characters in!!! I get to combine my two main obsessions!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Historical Note: Blessed Gerard was the first Rector(and as such considered the founder) of the Order of Knights of the Hospital of St. John of Jerusalem. Long winded name right? Most of Europe shortened it to the Knights Hospitallers. They have several successors, the main one being the Sovereign Military Order of Malta.


End file.
